Crash Down
by Elizabeth Blain
Summary: Nine teens. A trip of a life time. But in the blink of an eye something happens that they will have to live with in their memory and will change their lives. Please r&r I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything this is my version that isnt really like the sh


Crash Down

Chapter 1

Bang. Bang. Boom.

Announcement------ Okay, before you read I know the first part is just describing people but just hang in there. It gets better. I hope it does for you. This is kind of like a prologue a little.

"Hey to all you out there who are going to watch this. This is Sarah's cam vision. Okay, so here's the thing. Some of my classmates and me are finally going on this extraordinary trip to Aruba where we will be soaking up some sun for a whole two weeks! We finally earned all of our money and can't wait to hit the beach! Don't worry though, I will record most of it so you don't miss out on much! Besides I'm going to make a movie on our trip so yeah! We are on the airplane right now and I think it's finally taking off! We are in the small plane and the others are in the larger plane with more of the gear. Oh don't let me hog the entire camera I'll show you all my buds! (She turns around and starts taping up and down the aisle.) Okay so that right there is Bailey. Hey Bailey say hi! (The camera shows a 15 year old girl about 5'2" and has dark brown hair that goes well with her pale skin. Her eyes match her hair and glimmer with joy as she waves to the camera.) Across from her is the ever so loving Annie. Annie look up! (Annie turns around to reveal a short 14 year old girl with brown hair that has a tint of red to it, and eyes that sparkle blue green and high light her summer caprees. She waves and gives the peace sign to the camera.) Next to me is Shyla. Wave Shy! (The camera shows a 14-year-old girl who is kind of tall and has brown hair but eyes that match the skies. She's got her favorite NASCAR hat on. She smiles at the camera.) Okay behind me is Tyler who I think is trying to flirt with Allison. (The camera shows a tall 14-year-old guy with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. He's got his iPod in one ear and is singing to it.) Let's stay away from American Idol okay?"  
"I heard that!"  
"I'm just kidding Ty. Keep singing. Okay lets see across from him is Allison. (It shows a short 14-year old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes that match her hershey shirt. She's talking to Tyler about her favorite bands. Her nose ring is sparkling from the suns light.)

"Hey camera Sarah's a dork!" She then sticks her tongue out and is banging her head.

"Well thanks Allie. She's the rebel here. Well one of them any ways. Let's see behind them is CJ and Devon who are air guitaring to some rock song I'm sure. Hey you guys wave hi! (There are two very tall guys waving they're hands around in the air. CJ's 14 and has shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and is muscular. He smiles and waves at the camera. Devon is 13 and has brown hair a little longer than Tyler and CJ's hair. He has hazel eyes and is smiling at the camera. He starts to wave while air guitaring and slamming his head back and forth.) They're crazy. Okay behind them is Zack. I think he's trying to read. Good luck with that Zack! (The camera shows a tall 15-year-old with shaggy light blonde hair and a set of green eyes to highlight his tan. He looks up and waves at the camera.) Okay, well there's the whole crew. (The camera now shows Sarah, a 15 year old girl with short light brown hair and blue green eyes. She's really pale and needs a trip to the beach bad. She starts laughing and waves at the camera.) Okay well I think we're over the Atlantic Ocean now. Isn't that view amazing? Well we'll check back in later. Aloha!" She turns the camera off and sets it back in its bag. 

"Sarah you and that camera. That movie's going to be awesome though." Shyla starts laughing and fixes her hat. 

"I hope so. I can't wait until we land I'm so excited!" She starts jumping up and down in her seat.

"I know me too. Sarah how much sugar have you had today?"

"Only a little. I haven't wanted to eat much because I'm just so anxious to get there and also because I've never flown on a plane before."

"If you get sick, get sick the other way. Okay?" Tyler starts laughing.

"Well just for that I'll make sure I puke on you," Sarah says as she slaps Tyler on the leg. 

"You know I'm just kidding Sarah. I just want to get to the beach too. This trip is going to be awesome!"

"I hear you there. I can't wait. I hope they have those places where you can swim with dolphins!" Annie starts to fantasize.

"I read in the brochure that they did. That's where I want to go to too!" Bailey says as she tries to find the brochure in her purse. She looks up suddenly at the noise in the back. CJ and Devon are slapping the seats to their music now. "Looks like someone's having fun."

"Yea they're out of it. I wonder what they're listening to." Sarah says as she watches them slap their legs and the seats in a certain pattern. 

"Probably some metal song." Allie says as she turns to Shy to show her a map of the island. 

"Most likely." Sarah says as she turns to the window and stares out into the sea below her. **"**It's so pretty. I can't wait to see it from an island view. This is going to be so cool!"

A half an hour later clouds began to roll in and it started raining. Sarah looked up the aisle to the driver. _It must be hard to fly a plane in the rain. These clouds are getting dark, too. _She started to talk to Shy and Allie who were arguing over who was the cuter pop star. An hour went by and it got darker outside because of the rain. Sarah turned around to say something to CJ when – 

Bang. Bang. Boom. A scream. 

--------------- Okay so this is the first chapter. It's kind of like the introduction/prologue. Please send me comments and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
